Fairy Mary
Fairy Mary is the head of the Tinker fairies. She is stout, fussy, organized, and takes great pride in being a Tinker. She saw great potential in Tinker Bell but was disappointed when Tinker Bell tried to be something she wasn't. But her faith in her was restored when Tinker Bell used her natural ingenuity to invent new tools and devices using lost things to restore all the supplies and items needed to bring Spring to the Mainland, completing what originally took months of work in one night. Fairy Mary enjoys listening to stories but can get anxious in intense situations, trying to calm herself by counting. She is motherly and guiding and knows when to be firm. Appearances ''Tinker Bell Fairy Mary had high hopes for Tinker Bell. She was greatly disappointed to learn that Tinker Bell didn't like being a tinker, but was pleased to see her accept her job and help repair the damage she had caused to the preparations for Spring. Afterward, Mary charged Tinker Bell with delivering the music box she had repaired back to Wendy. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Later in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), she recommended Tinker Bell to Queen Clarion to create the ceremonial scepter that would be used in the Autumn Revelry. She is also an avid fan of theater. When she believed Tinker Bell to be suffering from stress, she insisted that Tinker Bell come to the evening's show. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011), her partner was Tinker Bell. They made it all the way to the second day but had lost at some point. ''Secret of the Wings In ''Secret Of The Wings (2012), she coordinated the operation to have the completed snowflake baskets moved to the platforms, where the snowy owls would pick them up and delivered to the fairies in the Winter Woods. Then later, when the flash freeze threatened to harm the Pixie Dust Tree, upon which all fairy life depended, she was the one who coordinated the fairies in their inital attempt to save it by covering the tree's branches with blankets (an attempt that failed, due to the strong wind constantly blowing the blankets off). Finally, she was one of the first shown to be crossing the newly-opened borders into the Winter Woods, though her nervous reluctance caused her to ask Clank and Bobble to go ahead of her (which was denied by the strict healing fairy receptionist acting as a sort of toll booth operator.) Books *A Fairy Tale Games *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure *Fairy Mary's Day Off Trivia *Fairy Mary is good at Ice Skating, despite not being a Winter fairy. Gallery Fairy_mary_Visual_Development_by_Nicolás_Villarreal.jpg|Visual Development Nicolás Villarreal Fairy_mary_cgi_model.jpg|CG Model Tinkerbell adventures card - fairy mary.png|Card from Tinker Bell's Adventure PC game Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Overseers Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Play Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters